Tears of a Feather
by Lady Leonhart
Summary: The focus of this fic is on Shu and Wei. A rockslide separates Zhen Ji from Cao Pi. Left for dead, she awakes in Shu. The pairing is Zhen Ji x Zhao Yun. Not 100% historically accurate, artistic license used. CHAPTER 6! April 2013 :) Happy reading!
1. A Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Dynasty Warriors except my fanfic!****

Author's Note: Hi, this is my new Dynasty Warriors fic. As before, most of the focus will be on the interaction of certain characters rather than the battles. I'm focusing on Shu and Wei this time since the pairing is Zhen Ji x Zhao Yun. Please don't flame me, especially if it is because you don't like the pairing. Any suggestions, friendly feedback welcome.

* * *

Prologue

There was a young woman crying. Her face was dirty and her hair unkempt. Cao Pi didn't recognise her.

"Who is she?" He asked Yuan Shao's wife, Liu.

"It is Xi's wife," she replied. Then with a silk cloth, she wiped the young woman's face.

Behind the dirt, her complexion was clearer than jade. Her features were delicate, but exquisite. There was a graceful air about her. Cao Pi fell in love at first sight. Liu saw the way Cao Pi looked at her recently wed daughter-in-law.

"You don't need to worry about dying now," Yuan Shao's wife whispered into the young woman's ear.

* * *

Chapter One: A Meeting

Cao Cao, Xiahou Dun, Cao Pi and Zhen Ji headed through the mountain pass.

"A rockslide!" Xiahou Dun shouted. "Look out!" he warned them.

Cao Cao and Xiahou Dun drew their horses back, but Zhen Ji was still in danger. Cao Pi called out to Zhen Ji. She rode her horse towards the others, stopping as she evaded the rocks. Cao Pi started to ride towards his betrothed. Maybe he could still save her.

"Cao Pi," Cao Cao called. "Don't be a fool."

However, before Cao Pi could put himself in harm's way and at Cao Cao's request, Xiahou Dun placed his horse between Cao Pi and Zhen Ji, just as a number of large stones fell before them, separating them from Zhen Ji.

"No… Zhen Ji." Cao Pi dismounted. "We need to clear this," he told them. He started to move the smaller rocks.

"My son," Cao Cao paused for a moment, "no one could have survived that. Be strong."

"She's alive. I'm sure of it." He was hysterical.

"Don't fret, Cao Pi," Xiahou Dun began. "There are plenty of women out there. She was just one of them," he said coldly.

On the other side of the barrier of stone, Zhen Ji was slumped over her horse. Looking for water, the horse carrying her in her now unconscious state headed far from the mountain trail. A few hours passed and the horse came to a stream where it stopped and lapped up the fresh water.

"Lord Zhao Yun, there is a horse further up stream," the soldier explained.

"Is it one of ours?"

"I cannot be certain, my Lord."

"Approach with caution then, but if it is ours retrieve it."

"At once my Lord," the soldier gave a quick bow before leaving Zhao Yun's presence. Then the soldier made his way towards the horse, which was away from the Shu army's encampment. The soldier approached with caution as he had been instructed. He was only a few metres away when he stopped suddenly.

"There's someone here!" he called back.

Zhao Yun mounted his steed and rode to where the soldier waited.

Getting of his horse, he drew his spear and walked closer to the horse. The horse was startled. Zhao Yun grabbed its reins firmly and gently rubbed the horse behind its ear, to show he was not a threat.

"Take the reins," he told the soldier, who still hadn't come any closer. The soldier approached and did as he was told. Then Zhao Yun examined the horse's load. There was indeed someone there. However, who the person was and what state they were in was impossible to distinguish, since the figure was covered with a deep blue velvet cloak with gold edging. Although the extravagance of the cloak did suggest that the person was of noble blood. Then again, it could also have been stolen. Either way he had to know and see if they were still alive. Approaching the side where the rider's head drooped, Zhao Yun carefully lifted the hood.

"A woman…," he said in surprise. Lifting her arm he checked her wrist for a pulse. "She's alive." He addressed the soldier. "Ready the medicines, she may need attending to."

"Yes Sir."

Zhen Ji awoke with a startle as she felt a cold, wet cloth on her face. She looked up and saw a man, with brown hair which came down slightly below his shoulders, sitting bedside her. He hadn't noticed that she was awake. He was busy dipping the cloth in a bowl. He was about to dab her face with the cloth once more, when Zhen Ji grabbed his hand.

"Stop," she said in alarm. "Who are you?"

The man fixed his eyes upon hers. Feeling rather uncomfortable, Zhen Ji let go of his hand. He placed the cloth back in the bowl. Then he turned back to Zhen Ji, who had backed away from him a little and was now sitting up.

"You had a fever," he began, "I was merely tending to it. I wish you no harm, my Lady. You have the word of Zhao Yun," he bowed his head.

"You are Zhao Yun of Shu?"

"Yes, of Shu and no other."

She was in Shu territory. How could this be? Zhen Ji tried to recall what she remembered. They were passing through the mountain trail when there was a rockslide, causing her to be separated from Cao Pi and the others.

Zhao Yun continued, "Do you recall what happened?"

"It isn't very clear," she decided not to mention what she had remembered. Shu and Wei were enemies, and she was going to marry Cao Pi of Wei. It would just complicate matters.

"Do not worry. You will remember in time. You just need to rest."

"Yes," Zhen Ji agreed without hesitation.

"May I ask the fair lady her name?"

"My name is Zhen Ji."

* * *

I know this is quite short, but that's because it's just an opening chapter. The others will be longer.

Bye for now,

Lady Leonhart [10/08/04]


	2. Delicate Flower and Gentle Wind

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Dynasty Warriors except my fanfic!

Author's Note: Hi there! I'm glad you liked the first chapter. I know it was short, but thanks for reading. I just wanted to get something down as 'Embodiment of Fire' has now been completed [Sun Shang Xiang x Zhou Yu]. I think Zhao Yun and Zhen Ji are great characters too, so this story will be about them. I won't be going along with all the history e.g. I know Zhen Ji was married to Cao Pi, etc., but that's all the fun of fanfiction, right?

Anyway, here is the next 'longer' chapter!

* * *

Chapter Two: Delicate Flower and Gentle Wind 

"A fine name, for a fine lady," he began. "Though, I regret that the lodgings are not as splendid as you may be accustomed to. We are but soldiers here."

"They are sufficient for your needs, are they not?" enquired Zhen Ji.

"Yes, a soldier needs no luxury."

"Then as your captive, I deserve none."

"Captive…?" Zhao Yun's face was full of surprise. "You are not a prisoner, my Lady." He looked at her intently. "Rest a while," he said standing up. "We will talk later. My Lady," he said giving a quick bow. Then he left the tent.

Zhen Ji looked around the tent. On the table she noticed some ink and parchment. Perhaps she could send a message. She moved over to the table and just stared at the blank parchment. Even if she had the means of writing a message, how would she get it delivered…? What if it fell into the wrong hands…? It was useless. Zhen Ji held her head in her hands. She had to stay calm. There were always other ways. She took a deep breath. In reality she should count herself lucky, shouldn't she? She wasn't in any real danger. As long as her identity remained secret she was safe. Zhao Yun he… she had heard that he was a brave general, a man of his word, guided by the values of truth and honour. While she was in his charge, Zhen Ji was almost certain he wouldn't let any harm come to her.

* * *

Deciding, at this moment in time, she would find no rest Zhen Ji wandered outside. As she stepped out of the tent, the first thing she did was look up at the sky. It was cloudless, a pale blue. She had never been to the Shu province before, but she had studied and knew a lot about the terrain and history. Even so, it seemed different to how she had imagined. Being betrothed to Cao Pi of Wei meant that most of the things she had heard from the people around her about Shu were mostly negative. Thus, an upside to her being here was that she could learn for herself what Shu was really like. As if she had been married to Cao Pi then she would most certainly have been forbidden to set foot here. So this was just a part of the Shu army, she thought to herself as she looked around. The soldiers' uniform was a dark jade. The only soldiers she had come into close contact with before were those from Wei. Zhen Ji continued walking; leisurely observing the camp when something caught her eye. One of the soldiers was trying to perfect his archery skills. She moved closer for a better view. The soldier seemed rather frustrated and she could see why. He hit the target well enough, but none of the arrows were in the centre. 

"May I have a go?" Zhen Ji asked him suddenly.

"A woman…?" He gave a spiteful laugh. "You think you can do better?"

Zhen Ji picked up the bow, holding it at arms length she examined the target in the distance. Then lowering the bow for a second she picked up an arrow. Lifting the bow, with the arrow in place, she looked at the target again. Then without hesitation, she pulled the arrow back and released it.

"That's impossible," the man exclaimed. The arrow had hit the target, dead centre. "How did you –"

"Obviously, with practice," Zhao Yun intervened, "something which you men don't take seriously. For that reason, you will all practice until nightfall."

"Until nightfall, but sir –"

Zhao Yun gestured for him to be silent. Then he glanced at Zhen Ji and said quietly "Please do not be offended." Zhao Yun turned back to his troops "If a delicate woman can hit the target accurately with one shot, there is no reason why you men shouldn't be able to manage it. You are soldiers and that is why you are here."

"Yes sir," the soldiers called out in unison.

"Shall we?" Zhao Yun held out his arm, but Zhen Ji did not accept.

"You don't trust me. That's understandable. If you don't mind me saying, though, that was a good shot."

"You mean, for a delicate woman," she remarked.

"So you were offended?"

"Only a little," Zhen Ji gave a little smile, and knelt before the stream.

"To win a war, your soldiers must first be learned in the art of war. If they are not, then the war is already lost."

"War," she sighed, "it results only in bloodshed and suffering."

"But in war people do not suffer needlessly, and if it is won then the suffering is put to an end." Zhao Yun knelt down beside her.

"Then to put an end to suffering," Zhen Ji spoke slowly, gazing at her reflection in the still water, her arms out at her sides, "you must first suffer?"

"War is the way of the world."

"A way I would most definitely change."

"What way would you choose instead?"

"Intellect," she told him with an air of confidence.

"You would talk your enemies to death?" he laughed.

"If people were all learned in more scholarly disciplines" she looked at him with annoyance on her face, "then they would see that war wasn't the only way. For if one doesn't know war, how can it be put into effect?"

Zhao Yun's expression became more serious now. "If only that were so, my Lady, but that world is far beyond our reach. Tell me, if that is how you feel about war, why be skilled with a bow?"

"The target does not have to be a man; hence archery gives us more than a weapon. It provides man with the means to hunt, as well as discipline," she replied leaning forward over the bank once more. "However, my answer now would be that everyone should know how to protect themselves."

"Surely, a lady like yourself would have many men more than willing to protect you."

Not looking up at him, she whispered "You never know when you'll find yourself all … alone." At that moment a tear fell and caused a small ripple in the water.

"But you are not alone. You will remember," he told her "and when you do, I, Zhao Yun, promise to help you find your way back to your loved ones."

She wiped her eyes and looked at Zhao Yun, "Thank you," she began, "but you do not know what you promise." Leaving no room for any further talk of the matter, she stood up and asked him quickly "Could I rest a bit longer?"

"Can you find your way back to the camp?"

"I think so."

"Then sleep well, my Lady."  
With that Zhen Ji made her way back to the tent, she had found herself in. Zhao Yun was still kneeling. He watched her as she disappeared from view. It was an age in which men had more influence. A woman's place rested solely upon her ability to bear strong sons and beautiful daughters. Zhen Ji, however, was a learned woman. Was she of nobility then…? Her clothes certainly depicted as much although they did no justice to her beauty, which was definitely hard to dismiss. As he pictured her in his mind, Zhao Yun remembered what she had said when he had promised to help her. What had she meant by _'…you do not know what you promise'_? Had she remembered something about her past? Whatever it was, thought Zhao Yun, at this moment in time she was delicate… a delicate flower.

* * *

Zhen Ji entered the tent and drew the curtains. Searching the tent briefly she found a map, which she placed on the low table. Maybe she could find her way out of Shu. Her mind then, however, wandered over what had happened once more. She thought about what Zhao Yun had told her, that she wasn't alone and that he would reunite her with her loved ones. She sat down to examine the map. There was the Shu province. So she traced her fingers across the map and there was Wei. Then she recognised another. It was where she was to live with Yuan Xi… but he was gone. She was alone. Zhao Yun was wrong. Her loved ones…? Who were they…? She had married Yuan Xi, but then… he had been killed. Then Cao Pi had arrived and he had asked for her hand. Zhen Ji had just lost her husband after being newly-wed. How could she love another so soon…? She had had no time to grieve and yet she had found herself betrothed to Cao Pi. And what about Cao Pi…? Did he love her? Or was it her beauty he fell in love with… her body rather than her soul? If he truly loved her, surely, he wouldn't give up on her. He would come find her, even if she was in enemy territory. Enemy territory...? Then was Zhao Yun, her enemy? He had shown her kindness, but if he knew the truth… she just couldn't tell him. She threw the map aside, folding her arms and resting them upon the table and then buried her face into them and sobbed.

* * *

It was late now and rather dark in the tent. Zhen Ji was lying on her back and staring up at the roof of the tent. She had tried to sleep but to no avail. There was so much on her mind, so many mixed feelings. She felt helpless. She let out a heavy sigh. Just as she did, therefore off guard, someone entered the tent. Quickly she sat up and raised a golden flute in a defensive position as you would a weapon. 

"Surely, if that flute were played it would have a more positive impact."

Zhen Ji lowered the flute after recognising the voice. It was Zhao Yun.

"I'm sorry to alarm you," he spoke with a gentle tone. "Did you get some rest?"

"My body is at least rested, but my mind is far from such a thing," she replied.

"Do you play?" He asked her gesturing to the flute.

"I haven't played it since –" she paused momentarily, her eyes on the ground "Since I lost a loved one."

"Then if you are not ready, I shall not ask to hear it," he told her. "Tomorrow we will journey back to the city, which will require both a rested body and mind. For without the mind what good is the body?" Zhao Yun paused. Then crouching, he added "For that reason, please, try and ease your mind. You are safe here."

* * *

Thanks again. 

Until next time,

Lady Leonhart [04/09/04]


	3. Suspicions and Promises

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Dynasty Warriors except my fanfic!

Author's Note: Hi there! I've actually managed to write the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. It's been a while. Been busy studying, so once I started writing it again it took a bit of time to get it right. Anyway, I hope it was worth the wait.

* * *

Chapter Three: Suspicions and Promises 

Zhao Yun entered the tent where Zhen Ji had rested for the night. He watched her for a moment. She seemed at peace, in a deep sleep. When Zhao Yun had found her, she had been very restless. No doubt she pondered over what was to become of her, if she did not regain her memory. Thus, waking her now seemed wrong. His troop wasn't quite ready for departure, so why wake her now and make her wait for the soldiers to finish their preparations? Deciding to let Zhen Ji sleep a little longer Zhao Yun left the tent.

Zhen Ji, however, awoke only moments later. She heard voices and much movement.

No doubt, she guessed, the soldiers were preparing to leave the encampment.

"You could have rested a little longer," Zhao Yun told Zhen Ji as she came out of the tent.

"I do not wish to be treated differently because I am a woman," she said firmly.

"Not because you are a woman, but because you are a guest."

* * *

Two hours had passed since they left the encampment. The sun's rays were growing in intensity. For that reason Zhen Ji, on horseback, pulled up the hood of her cloak. Her gaze fell on the soldiers ahead of her, who were on foot. She did not envy them with all that heavy armour. Yet somehow, the soldiers marched on determinedly as if the heat was no obstacle for them at all. Then Zhen Ji caught a glimpse of Zhao Yun. She hadn't known him for very long, but there was something about him… something she admired. At that moment as if he had sensed her eyes on him, Zhao Yun glanced back briefly in her direction. She lowered he gaze. Zhen Ji did not converse much with him on the way to Shu's capital. Neither was it easily possible, since Zhao Yun was leading the troop and Zhen Ji was nearer the back. Zhao Yun, as a warrior, for the most part kept a cool exterior concentrating on the road ahead. Inside, however, his thoughts wandered back to Zhen Ji. Questions like who she was ran through his mind, as well as what Liu Bei would say to him bringing her to Shu. There was also something else… like he had met her somewhere before. Just then a soldier rode out from the main gate of the city. They had arrived. 

"My Lord, I have a message from Lord Liu Bei," the soldier called out to Zhao Yun.

"What is it?"

"Lord Liu Bei has requested an audience with you upon your arrival."

Zhao Yun bowed his head slightly in acknowledgement, then said "Come, I have a task for you." The soldier followed Zhao Yun as he rode towards the end of the column where Zhen Ji was waiting. "This is Lady Zhen Ji," he told the soldier, giving her a quick glance. "Please escort her to my quarters and see to it that her needs are met."

"Yes, my Lord," the soldier saluted him.

Then Zhen Ji looked at Zhao Yun enquiringly.

"I must speak with Lord Liu Bei. This soldier will accompany you," he explained. Then Zhao Yun yanked the reins of his horse, turning the horse to make his way back towards the city gate. Looking back for a moment he added "There is a fine market the Lady may wish to see." With that he rode off for his meeting with Liu Bei.

_'Liu Bei…?'_ Zhen Ji thought to herself. She had heard a great deal about Liu Bei. A hero of the people… That's how he was known. Well, that was one side to the story. In Wei, what Zhen Ji had heard about Liu Bei was quite the opposite. Cao Cao despised him. Maybe while she was in Shu she would be able to see what Liu Bei was like for herself.

* * *

Once within the city's walls the soldier led Zhen Ji to the marketplace as she had requested. Then after the soldier helped her dismount, she took in the delights of the marketplace. It was so full of life, with a great number of stalls from the freshest fruit and vegetables to the finest silks. Zhen Ji tried to recall when she had seen such a market. It was back when she was a child… when she was with her family. The last time she had been to a market was since it was decided she was to marry… since her betrothal to Yuan Xi. The reason for this being that it was perceived as being improper. Zhen Ji was marrying into a wealthy family, after all, and they had servants to bring them what they needed. 

"Isn't that Madame Zhen, Yuan Xi's widow?" whispered a woman's voice.

Hearing this, Zhen Ji couldn't help but look in the direction of the speaker. Staring at Zhen Ji was a woman of middle-age. Exchanging looks with Zhen Ji, the woman glanced at an older woman beside her.

"Poor girl…," the older the woman nodded, "to be widowed after such little time of marriage."

"But what is she doing in Shu?" The woman stared at Zhen Ji, once again, curiously.

"I heard she was to marry Cao Pi of Wei," a younger man intervened. He too, began looking towards where Zhen Ji stood.

Turning her back towards them and pretending to admire the ornaments on the stall before her, Zhen Ji began to feel faint. Her face had turned a ghostly white. Slowly, she walked over to a nearby stall where the soldier who Zhao Yun had put in charge of seeing to her needs was standing. She tapped him on the shoulder.

"My Lady, are you all right?" The soldier asked.

"Please…" she took a deep breath, "Is there anywhere I could rest?"

"Yes, my Lady" the soldier replied, remembering Zhao Yun's words. "This way," he indicated for her to follow, but Zhen Ji collapsed before she could go another step.

* * *

Returning from seeing Liu Bei, Zhao Yun made his way back to his quarters. As he entered the room he saw Yue Ying tended to Zhen Ji. 

"What happened?" Zhao Yun asked Yue Ying, his eyes full of concern.

"The soldier who brought her here said that she just fainted in the market place."

"Is she all right?"

"She's fine," Yue Ying said reassuringly, "Just exhausted."

"Thank you."

"It's fine. I was just doing a favour for a friend," she smiled.

Zhao Yun smiled back at her briefly. Then his gaze turned once again on Zhen Ji. His expression was one of relief. It was the kind of relief that was shared between people who had known each other for a long time or by those who cared for one another.

"Who is she?" Yue Ying asked, seeing the way Zhao Yun was looking at her.

"Her name is Zhen Ji," Zhao Yun replied.

"She is from Shu…?"

"I do not know," he said slowly. "We found her on a horse near the stream by our encampment. She has no memory of what happened before she was found."

Yue Ying was quiet now, her face serious.

Zhao Yun glanced at her. "What is it?" he asked, noticing her expression.

"The soldier who was with Zhen Ji mentioned something else," she said quietly. She paused for a moment. Zhao Yun stared at Yue Ying, waiting for her to elaborate. "He said before she passed out, there was desperation in her eyes. She seemed almost frightened."

"Perhaps she remembered something about her past," said Zhao Yun.

"It is possible…"

"But you don't think that was the reason."

"Zhao Yun," Yue Ying said gently, "all I'm saying is that you should be careful."

"You mean she may be a spy."

"We don't know much about her."

"Forgive me, my Lady, but you are starting to sound like your husband."

"I do not deny that my time with Lord Zhuge Liang has made me more suspicious… but I am saying this as a friend."

"I am grateful for your concern, my Lady. As a friend then, I hope you will understand that I have made a promise to help Zhen Ji. And I will not stop until it has been fulfilled," he declared.

Zhen Ji stirred. Both Zhao Yun and Yue Ying turned their attention briefly in her direction, but she did not wake.

Then Yue Ying gave Zhao Yun a fleeting look. "I know," she whispered. With that she left the room.

Zhao Yun, taking a seat on a chair in the corner of the room, reflected over what Yue Ying had said. She was right, whether he agreed or not. It was a possibility. Zhen Ji could be a spy. On the other hand, she may genuinely have been in trouble and need his help. At this time, however, there was no way of knowing. He had believed in her and had made his promise. He had no choice but to wait. Zhao Yun's gaze fell on Zhen Ji once more. At that moment he noticed her tremble in her sleep. The blanket that had been covering her had slipped to her waist. Standing up, he slowly walked over to where she lay. Then kneeling beside her, as carefully as he could, he lifted the blanket back over her shoulder. Zhen Ji awoke with a start and sat up, her eyes full of fear. She looked at Zhao Yun. He looked back at her. Her eyes were filling with tears. "I'm sorry if I startled you," he told her. Then without another thought, Zhen Ji buried her head in Zhao Yun's chest and wept. Zhao Yun, who had spent the majority of his time on the battlefield, was at first uncertain how to respond. Then, gently, he placed his arms around her as comfortingly as he could.

* * *

Up at first light, Zhao Yun was standing on the balcony staring into nothingness. He hadn't slept much at all that night. His thoughts again dwelled on Zhen Ji. He had assumed that he had caused her to panic as he hadn't meant to wake her. The look he had seen in her eyes, however, made him think otherwise. He tried to consider what could be so terrible… 

"I …" began a woman's voice from behind him. "I wanted to thank you."

Zhao Yun turned round to face Zhen Ji.

"And also to apologise," she continued.

"For what…?"

"For last night," she said quietly, feeling a bit awkward. Zhen Ji then walked over to the edge of the balcony and peered over it. Zhao Yun also turned back round towards the balcony rail.

"So this is Shu," Zhen Ji said trying to break the silence.

"You have never been here?"

"No. I have heard many stories, but this is the first time I have seen it."

"Then you have remembered where you are from…?" He enquired.

"You think I'm a spy, don't you?" said Zhen Ji as calmly as she could, trying not to sound defensive.

"The thought has crossed my mind, but…" he paused briefly, "no, I do not think you are a spy. Still, there are others who may." Zhao Yun's mind flashed to his conversation with Yue Ying.

"Then I should go. I do not want to cause you any trouble." She made a slight bow, and then started towards the doorway back to Zhao Yun's quarters, from which she had entered the balcony.

"Wait," he called after her.

Zhen Ji stopped suddenly. She owed it too him… she owed him her life…

"Where will you go…?" He ambled towards her.

"Any place where I shall not be a burden," she replied, without looking back.

"You are no burden, my Lady," Zhao Yun told her, amiably. He was standing beside her now. "Lord Liu Bei will agree with me. He is a great man, and does not pass judgement unjustly. Besides," he placed his hand on her shoulder, gently, "I have a promise to keep."

* * *

Later that morning Zhao Yun and Zhen Ji went to see Liu Bei. 

"Lord Liu Bei," Zhao Yun bowed, "this is Lady Zhen Ji."

"It is a pleasure to meet someone with such beauty," Liu Bei smiled.

"Thank you, my Lord, you are too kind," Zhen Ji smiled back.

"Indeed he is," Zhuge Liang said entering the room. "My Lord," he gave Liu Bei a quick bow."

"This is Zhuge Liang, my most trusted advisor," Liu Bei told Zhen Ji.

Zhen Ji looked at Zhuge Liang and bowed her head slightly in greeting. Zhuge Liang returned the bow.

"Tell me… what business brings you to Shu, my Lady?" asked Liu Bei.

"If I may, my Lord," Zhao Yun intervened, "The Lady was found near our encampment. She was in a state that needed tending to."

"You are all right, now…?" Liu Bei looked at Zhen Ji.

"Yes, my Lord, I was well looked after," she replied.

"What is it that you wish of me?"

Zhen Ji, uncertain about the nature of their visit to see Liu Bei and consequently how to answer Liu Bei's question, exchanged glances with Zhao Yun.

"It is I who wish to make a request, my Lord," Zhao Yun told Liu Bei. "When we found Lady Zhen Ji, she could not recall what happened to her and neither could she recall where she had come from. Knowing this, I made a promise to help her find her way back to her loved ones. For this reason, for the time being at least, I request that she stays in Shu."

"You have always been loyal to me," Liu Bei paused momentarily. "I trust your judgement, Zhao Yun. Who am I to stand in the way of your promise?"

"My Lord," Zhuge Liang spoke suddenly, "Forgive me, but do you not think we should discuss the matter further?"

Liu Bei gave Zhuge Liang a quick look, and then addressed Zhen Ji, "Forgive Zhuge Liang for his suspiciousness, my Lady. I am not saying you are a spy, but if we do not consider matters thoroughly, spies do slip by."

Zhen Ji nodded in acknowledgement.

"I will take sole responsibility, my Lord," Zhao Yun declared.

"Then she will stay in your charge," agreed Liu Bei.

* * *

Thanks for reading, 

Lady Leonhart 17/10/05


	4. Love Thy Enemy?

Disclaimer: I don't anything to do with Dynasty Warriors, except for my fanfic!

Author's Note: Hi there! It's been a while, right…? Wow… almost four years… :( Sorry about that. Anyway, this is for all you readers who wanted more. Word of warning though, I've been busy studying so I haven't written much for a while. Can't say I didn't try though, so I hope you'll like it! Please let me know and thanks for reading!

Chapter four: Love Thy Enemy?

It was decided then, although much too quickly for Zhuge Liang's liking, Zhen Ji was to be Zhao Yun's responsibility. For Liu Bei, granting the request of Zhao Yun was a pleasure, as it was a very rare occurrence. Zhao Yun's ability, as a soldier, was unrivalled and his passion for the glory of Shu unsurpassed by any other. He had come through for Liu Bei and his people countless times and turned the tide when all hope seemed lost. Zhao Yun was undoubtedly Liu Bei's champion. To honour him as such, Liu Bei would offer to grant him any wish but each time Zhao Yun would decline and answer, "Serving you is already an honour, my Lord." Hence, upon hearing Zhao Yun's request, Liu Bei's choice was easy. Besides, there was no doubt in his mind where Zhao Yun's loyalty lay, and Liu Bei trusted him with his life.

After the audience with Liu Bei, Zhao Yun escorted Zhen Ji back to his quarters. As they walked, Zhen Ji reflected on her brief encounter with the Lord of Shu. "There is certainly only truth in the rumours about Lord Liu Bei," Zhen Ji said with a surprised look on her face.

"Which ones have you heard?" Zhao Yun asked, curious after seeing her expression.

"Good ones," she smiled quickly. "He seems as compassionate as you said and he must certainly be a 'hero of the people'."

"Yes," Zhao Yun nodded in agreement, "and it is an honour to serve under such a great man."

"But there is no doubt that he is not the only hero in Shu," Zhen Ji's voice quietened as her eyes met Zhao Yun's. She quickly looked away and continued, "I mean… it was obvious even to me that Lord Liu Bei holds you in such high regard."

"It is true, but I am a soldier after all," said Zhao Yun.

"You are my hero," Zhen Ji said stopping just outside Zhao Yun's quarters. Then she glanced at him with a shy smile.

Zhao Yun smiled back at her. "Thank you, my Lady. It is kind of you to think so."

"Lord Zhao Yun," Zhen Ji began, now bravely fixing her eyes on his, "thank you." At that moment then, with their eyes locked upon one another's, words were not required. Zhao Yun's eyes were full of kindness and Zhen Ji returned his gaze with a warmth and longing. Their faces radiated a sense of comfort and peace.

"Excuse me." It was Zhuge Liang. "Zhao Yun, may I speak with you?"

"Certainly, Zhuge Liang," Zhao Yun answered, his eyes still on Zhen Ji's.

"Never fear, my Lady," Zhao Yun addressed Zhen Ji once more giving a slight bow to break the gaze between them. "Just as my duty to Lord Liu Bei and the people of Shu is foremost in my heart, neither will I give up in fulfilling my promise to you."

Zhen Ji bowed in response. As she looked up, the longing in her eyes had melted into sadness.

"Then the people of Shu are truly lucky," she forced a smile. With that, Zhen Ji turned with a bow towards Zhuge Liang before entering the lodgings where she had been staying.

"You wished to speak with me…?" Zhao Yun said inquisitively to Zhuge Liang, who was staring in the direction that the young woman, he did not trust, had disappeared.

"Yes, but I see your quarters are occupied," said Zhuge Liang, a look of disapproval on his face. "May I suggest we discuss the matter in my humble abode?"

"As you wish," he replied coolly, hoping to discourage Zhuge Liang from thinking he had interrupted something between him and Zhen Ji. Zhuge Liang had been suspicious about her from the start. As Lord Liu Bei's trusted advisor, it was his job. At times though, in his eyes it meant that anyone could be a suspect. Hence, Zhuge Liang was not the kind of person to have many social acquaintances although many knew of him. Tales of Liu Bei's advisor suggested that he was once a hermit and did not require such company. He did of course marry Lady Yue Ying. She was perhaps the only person who knew how his mind really worked. As for his demeanour towards Zhen Ji, he did not attempt to hide his disapproval of her staying in Zhao Yun's quarters. But why was it wrong? Zhen Ji had not done anything unlawful or such to be treated as a prisoner. She had been in trouble and Zhao Yun had to help her. It was his duty as a soldier to protect people, but also his duty as a man… His duty and… his promise…. Zhao Yun remembered the words they had exchanged, but also the intensity in which he had looked upon her. The same fire had also been present in her eyes when she returned his gaze. Then, Zhao Yun could not help but wonder. Had Zhuge Liang really interrupted something between them?

Zhen Ji felt frustrated with herself. 'You are my hero.' It had sounded childish, not at all the proper etiquette of a Lady, although Zhao Yun had been kind enough to humour her and actually seemed quite pleased by her words. Besides, childish or not, that is how he had made her feel. He had saved and her, and he treated her with such respect even though to him she had been a stranger. Chance had brought them together that day. Since then, for the first time in her life, she genuinely felt safe. It was as if she had known him all her life. In the night, she had been restless as her dreams stirred by the incident in the marketplace were those of terror. Intertwined with memories and premonitions, Zhen Ji had awoken abruptly, but there at her bedside was Zhao Yun. Maybe she could truly rely on him.

Deciding to get some rest now, Zhen Ji lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Covered in exquisite patterns of sea green that reminded of her of lush forests and the ocean, it made Zhen Ji covet freedom. She wished to live as in her days of childhood, with no care in the world but to pick flowers and feel the rush of the water between her toes. She let out a sigh, turning on her side to look away from what reminded of a world she was unlikely to experience again. Zhen Ji had been forced to marry at such a young age and only to be widowed very prematurely. Thinking of her husband, Yuan Xi, and suddenly realising she had not had the chance to grieve for him, Zhen Ji began to weep. She did so silently, tears streaming down her cheeks as she closed her eyes tightly for as long as she could, hoping to picture Yuan Xi and remember him while he was alive. However, much to her distress, every time his image became soaked in blood. She had never seen his body, but the news of his death had been that he had been defeated on the battlefield. With whispers in the wind that cried Yuan Xi's soul would never rest, for his head had been severed of which the whereabouts was unknown. On remembering this, Zhen Ji clutched at her stomach for a moment, feeling quite sick. She let out a cry of anguish. Then as soon as she could find the strength, she placed her palms together and prayed devotedly. She prayed for peace for Yuan Xi. To be sure, she had not known him for very long and his ambitions were few, but Yuan Xi had always been kind to her. He respected family. Ironically, it was this respect that had led him to do his father's, Yuan Shao's, bidding which in turn had ultimately led to his death. For Zhen Ji, it had meant that she would be alone, but maybe it would not have been so bad. Perhaps she could have had the freedom she so desperately desired.

Unwilling to shed any more tears, Zhen Ji sat up straight and tried to compose herself. Blurry-eyed and without realisation, Zhen Ji reached for the fabric lying on the small table beside the bed. Gently, she dabbed her eyes with it. It was so soft against her eyelids that it made her smile a little with pleasure. Then she used it to dry the rest of her face. As she came to fold the fabric, she realised it was much longer than she had thought, especially for a cleansing fabric. Perhaps the customs were very different in Shu. Zhen Ji examined the cloth closely. It was a sea green just like the patterns on the ceiling, but it also had a powder blue trim. The length of the material suggested that it would be more suitable as a scarf. Playfully, Zhen Ji wrapped the scarf around her neck. Then just as she looked to see the scarf hanging down against her body, she saw some embroidery in gold thread at the very bottom of one of the ends. She lifted it up to look at it. The stitching was of letters, more precisely a name. It was Zhao Yun's. Quite taken aback, Zhen Ji quickly pulled off the scarf and set it down beside her. She sat then, very still, eyeing the scarf and deep in thought. What had she expected? She was staying in his quarters and right now, she was sitting where he slept.

Feeling quite uncomfortable and confused, Zhen Ji got to her feet. Fear began to enter her mind, but why should she feel afraid? Zhao Yun had promised to help her. She had not known him for very long, but it was somehow obvious he was a man of his word. He had shown her kindness from the very beginning and Zhen Ji knew she could trust him. It was in his eyes. Then, again, when their eyes met in the corridor she had felt something else. But had Zhao Yun felt it too? She could not be sure. At that moment, Zhuge Liang had come upon them unexpectedly. Zhuge Liang… His every glance at Zhen Ji had been full of distrust. But Zhao Yun still believed in her and even asked Liu Bei to trust her on his behalf. Then she should feel safe in Shu. Moreover, they were wrong about a Liu Bei in Wei. Liu Bei was a kind… Wei…? That was to be her new home… at Cao Pi's side. Regardless of what she had learned about the real Liu Bei and Shu and her newly found respect for both, if her future connection to Wei was discovered then she would be treated as an enemy. Then was Zhao Yun her enemy?

A man, Zhuge Liang's servant, entered the room with a tray. On the tray, there was a small pitcher and two small cups.

"Drink…?" Zhuge Liang asked Zhao Yun as they both sat down.

"No," replied Zhao Yun. "Thank you."

"That will be all," Zhuge Liang told his servant. The man bowed, the tray still in his hands, and then left the room.

"Zhuge Liang, please forgive my outspokenness, but I trust Lady Zhen Ji," Zhao Yun told him firmly.

"You are too close to the situation to see it," Zhuge Liang watched Zhao Yun closely.

"See what…?" Zhao Yun looked puzzled.

"I am only doing my duty to protect Lord Liu Bei," he replied matter-of-factly.

"I have always sworn to protect Lord Liu Bei," he looked taken aback. "Do you doubt my loyalty?" asked Zhao Yun, sounding offended.

"Never, my friend," he paused briefly, "but I fear your judgement is clouded in this instance."

"How can you condemn her, Zhuge Liang?" he asked in disbelief. "She has done nothing wrong."

"Perhaps not, but neither do we know anything about her."

"She doesn't remember her past Zhuge Liang. Then how is she a threat?"

"Not remembering and choosing not to remember are two different things."

"Then you believe she is deceiving me." Zhao Yun spoke quietly at first. "Or maybe she has put me under a spell?" His voice was full of annoyance.

"Why don't you tell me?" said Zhuge Liang, his voice still calm. "You are the only one she seems to be sharing things with."

Angered by his words, Zhao Yun raised his hand in a fist aimed at Zhuge Liang. Just then, Yue Ying entered the room.

"Stop!" she cried, grabbing onto Zhao Yun's arm. "What is happening between you two?" She glanced at her husband Zhuge Liang, and then focused her attention on Zhao Yun. "Please," she pleaded with him, "don't do this Zhao Yun."

Zhen Ji was standing on the balcony. She looked up at the blanket of stars. It was late now and Zhao Yun had not yet returned. Down below, she could see the rooftops of the many structures within Shu's walls. The streets seemed quite empty now, but the people of Shu were not all asleep. Lights glowed, dotted in many places. Zhen Ji tried to imagine what the people might have been doing. Some, she guessed, would be returning to their families after a hard day's work in the field. Others would be celebrating an achievement or victory, or just having fun because they felt like it. She smiled then. Shu seemed like such a nice place to live.

Just then, Zhen Ji heard footsteps. Zhao Yun must have returned. Her heart fluttered with excitement and her palms were moist from nervousness. At that moment then, she knew she wanted to tell him everything. He had trusted her and more than anything she wanted to be worthy of that trust and be honest with him. What if she was to marry Cao Pi, she was not married to him yet, and maybe she would never have to? In her mind then, she was a free woman and for the first time, she finally made her own choice. Zhen Ji waited on the balcony in anticipation. From drapes, however, there emerged the figure of a woman.

"You are the lady who tended to me," said Zhen Ji, remembering her face. "Lady Yue Ying, is that right…?" She paused for a second, hoping to get some sort of confirmation but the woman gave none. "I wanted to say thank –"

"If you care for Zhao Yun, then you'll leave Shu and never come back," Yue Ying said forcefully.

"What has happened…?" Zhen Ji's eyes widened with fear. "Is Lord Zhao Yun safe…?"

"For now," she paused, "but he is not himself and I fear how things will become for him."

"What is wrong with him?" asked Zhen Ji, concern evident on her face.

"I have seen the way he looks at you."

"He is not the only one to do so," Zhen Ji retorted. "It doesn't mean anything."

"Who are you trying to convince?"

"Lord Zhao Yun is a man of duty. In the short time I have known him that much is obvious."

"You are observant indeed," her tone was sarcastic. "Or how else would you have appealed to his nature to gain his aid?"

"I did not ask for his help and neither did I deceive him into doing so," Zhen Ji sounded distraught.

"Then leave."

"Why are you so determined in getting rid of me?" Tears filled her eyes. "You have no idea what I've been through."

"Then you have remembered," Yue Ying's voice was quiet.

Unable to speak, Zhen Ji exchanged glances with Yue Ying. At that moment, Yue Ying saw a face full of pain, fear and a childlike innocence and vulnerability. Zhen Ji closed her eyes tightly and tears spilled down her face.

"I'm sorry," said Yue Ying. She moved closer to Zhen Ji and embraced her tightly.

"I don't want to hurt him," Zhen Ji sobbed. "I don't want him to be my enemy."

Should I continue…? :)

Lady Leonhart

[19/09/09]


	5. For Love or for Peace

Disclaimer: I don't anything to do with Dynasty Warriors, except for my fanfic!

Author's note: Hi there! No, seriously, it hasn't taken me longer than last time to update. Is anyone still reading this? Well, I've tried to write you a longer chapter. Happy New Year and happy reading!

* * *

Chapter five: For Love or for Peace

"Your enemy…?" Yue Ying looked puzzled. "Why would you say that?"

"I do not belong here," Zhen Ji paused briefly, "in Shu."

"Tell me, Zhen Ji," Yue Ying placed her hands on Zhen Ji's shoulders, gently moving her back so that she could focus on her face. "I promise not to judge you. You have my word, woman to woman. Let me help you."

"I am betrothed."

"Betrothed…?" Yue Ying thought about this for a moment. "Then, did you run away?

"No," Zhen Ji said quietly, as she dabbed her eyes with a silk cloth. "There was a rockslide and I was separated."

"Then we must get you back to him. Who is he…?

Zhen Ji lifted her head slowly to look at Yue Ying. "I am to marry Cao Pi of Wei."

Shock was evident on Yue Ying's face. She stood up and walked toward the balcony for some air, trying to comprehend what she had just heard. Zhen Ji belonged in Wei. How could she keep this from everyone, from her husband, from Liu Bei, from Zhao Yun…? But, she had made a promise. It was a promise to a woman who was scared, not an enemy.

"Do you understand why I haven't told anyone…?" Zhen Ji waited for Yue Ying's response, hoping that she could truly trust her.

"Won't they come looking for you here?" Yue Ying said stepping back into the room.

"No, I believe Lord Cao Cao would have told his son to move on, after believing I had perished. It is a man's world after all."

"You were not happy with him…?"

"That I do not know, Lady Yue Ying. We did not have much time together. He decided that I would become his wife, after they…" she paused briefly, "… attacked the village and killed my…" Zhen Ji began sobbing. "Besides," Zhen Ji sighed, "They did not try to find me. Then I must be replaceable."

"You have to tell Lord Zhao Yun."

"How can I tell him…?

"You have to try. He vouched for you in Lord Liu Bei's presence, and against…" Yue Ying hesitated, "my husband." For a moment then, Yue Ying contemplated over what Zhuge Liang would think if he found out that she had kept this from him. His priorities were Liu Bei and Shu, even before his own wife, Yue Ying. He did not hide this fact from anyone. Then there was only one thing to do. She had promised not to say anything to anyone, but for her own sake, Zhen Ji's and Zhao Yun's, she needed to get Zhen Ji to confess to Zhao Yun. "He vowed to help you, Zhen Ji. So, you owe him."

"If he knows the truth, he will hate me."

"You don't know that."

"He'll never trust me again. You must know that Yue Ying… I can't bear it!"

"You love him," Yue Ying stared at Zhen Ji intently to catch her reaction.

"No," Zhen Ji's voice was weak. "I cannot," she whispered.

* * *

"Lady Yue Ying mentioned you had a troubled night," began Zhao Yun. "I hope the new day will fare you better, my Lady."

"Thank you, my Lord" Zhen Ji replied. "I'm sure it will."

"Then may you be willing to accompany me?" Zhao Yun asked with a smile.

"What is the destination?" Zhen Ji looked concerned.

"Please do not look so worried," he tried to sound reassuring. "It is a place of calm. Like the still water found there, which reflects on its surface, it is a place that seems fitting for one's own reflection. One may call it a sanctuary."

Zhen Ji was smiling now. No doubt, she was relieved that Zhao Yun did not suspect anything. "Are you also troubled, my Lord?"

"If a person is honest with themselves, then no one is ever truly untroubled."

"You are wise beyond your years."

"I am glad you think so, but I have seen much injustice in a short time." Zhao Yun paused for a moment. "As for the sanctuary, maybe it will help you too, my Lady. You must have been through a great ordeal if your mind is preventing you from remembering it."

"Thank you," she sighed. She wanted to tell him the truth. She had to, even though there was no doubt it would complicate things. Yue Ying had agreed to let Zhen Ji tell him on her own terms, but she had to do it soon. She noticed Zhao Yun's eyes now firmly fixed on her. "When do we leave?" She said quickly, hoping to break his gaze on her.

"At once, if you are ready, my Lady," Zhao Yun said, holding out his hand to Zhen Ji.

"Certainly," said Zhen Ji, placing her hand in Zhao Yun's.

* * *

Zhen Ji waited in the courtyard for Zhao Yun as he had requested. A few moments later, Zhao Yun appeared astride his white horse. It was a powerful creature, just like the warrior it belonged to.

"Lady Zhen Ji, I hope it is acceptable for you to ride with me. We will reach our destination more swiftly this way. With the terrain being a little difficult, it will allow me to ensure your safety," Zhao Yun waited for Zhen Ji's response, seeming unsure of her reaction.

"Of course, Lord Zhao Yun," she smiled shyly.

Zhao Yun smiled back, helping Zhen Ji up onto the horse, behind him. "Ready?" He asked, turning to look at her.

Zhen Ji held onto Zhao Yun tightly, nodding in approval, and they set off to their destination.

They arrived in a clearing, where Zhao Yun dismounted and led the horse to a tree. He tied the reins, tightly to the tree.

"We need to walk from here, my Lady," said Zhao Yun, helping Zhen Ji down from the horse. "This way," he gestured for Zhen Ji to follow.

After a short time, and a few twists and turns, through the dense forest they came to what appeared to be a dead end. Carefully, Zhao Yun pushed aside the large leaves of the foliage before them to reveal a way through.

"After you, my Lady," Zhao Yun moved to one side to let Zhen Ji through.

As she passed through the opening, she could not believe the sight before her. "It's beautiful," Zhen Ji was delighted. It was a sanctuary, just as Zhao Yun had called it, hidden away from the rest of the world. Everything was calm, except the sound of the rushing water from a small waterfall across the lake. Butterflies were in their hundreds, fluttering among crimson and violet flowers. Zhen Ji rushed over to the flowers, kneeling beside them in the dew beaded grass. Leaning over them, she breathed in the scent of the flowers. She turned to look at Zhao Yun, who had been watching her.

Since he had met her, he had never seen her so relaxed. "My Lady, what do you think of this place?" He asked quickly, hoping not to make her feel uncomfortable.

"Thank you for bringing me here, Lord Zhao Yun." Her voice was full of joy. "What can I do for you, for sharing such beauty with me?"

Zhao Yun was quiet for a moment. "Would you…" he paused briefly, "play for me?"

"It would be my pleasure," Zhen Ji replied, her face beaming, she removed her flute from the sash at her waist.

As Zhao Yun also now rested upon the grass, Zhen Ji played her flute spellbindingly, and Zhao Yun listened intently.

Hours passed, the sun was beginning to set.

"I guess we should make our way back," Zhao Yun said, sounding saddened.

Zhen Ji noticed this. "I too wish we could stay here a bit longer, my Lord."

Zhao Yun's eyes lit up, he was pleased Zhen Ji had also enjoyed herself "Thank you for playing for me, my Lady." He was looking into her eyes.

"You're most welcome, my Lord. You only have to ask," Zhen Ji blushed and turned away. "Can we come back here again, Lord Zhao Yun?"

He smiled "You only have to ask, Lady Zhen Ji." His tone was full of warmth.

"Thank you," she turned towards Zhao Yun, and smiled back at him.

* * *

Darkness had fallen by the time they got back. As they approached the main gate, a soldier approached on foot. Zhao Yun halted his horse.

"Lord Zhao Yun," the soldier began. "Lord Zhuge Liang was looking for you."

"Thank you. Please send a message to him and let him know I will be back at the palace shortly," Zhao Yun told him.

"Yes, my Lord." With that, the soldier hurried to deliver the message.

"Lady Zhen Ji, you must be hungry."

"Actually, I didn't even notice. I had such a wonderful time, I –" she stopped suddenly, feeling guilty as many thoughts crossed her mind. 'This is wrong. Am I just leading him on…? I have to set things right… Once I do, how can we have any kind of future together…?'

"What's wrong…?" Zhao Yun asked concern in his voice.

"Please don't worry, Lord Zhao Yun," Zhen Ji attempted to perk up, hoping to deter him from prying. They needed to talk, but not here. "I'm probably just fatigued."

"Then please let me get you some nourishment and I will be happy to let you retire for the night."

"You have my gratitude, my Lord."

"No, I am grateful for you, my Lady."

With that, Zhao Yun, drove the horse into a walk. Approaching the corner of an inn, Zhao Yun dismounted and secured the horse the wooden rail.

"I will return with the provisions, my Lady."

"Provisions…?"

"It is late. If we eat in the palace, then we will be served many questions alongside our meals."

"Of course, my Lord," Zhen Ji agreed with a smile. Then she watched him enter the inn. Maybe they weren't so different, after all. Even the great warrior Zhao Yun was subjected to having to answer to others, and did not approve of such formalities.

"Lady Zhen Ji…?" A voice whispered from the shadows."Lady Zhen Ji…?" Zhen Ji, still on the horse, turned her head slowly to look round to the source of the voice. It was Xu Huang of Wei. She did not know him very well, just like the others from Wei, but he was there when Cao Cao and Cao Pi attacked her village. When it was declared that Zhen Ji was to marry Cao Pi, Xu Huang was sent on another errand. So he was unaware about the rockslide, and that Zhen Ji was presumed to be dead.

"What are you doing here…?" She whispered back, trying to stay as calm as she could.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," he paused and looked round. "Has the plan changed?"

"The plan…?" said Zhen Ji.

"Didn't they send you here to give me a message?" he asked, looking slightly puzzled. Zhen Ji considered this for a moment. He must have confused her with someone else, so she had to be careful about how she responded. She still needed to talk with Zhao Yun; and if word got back to Wei, they would think she had been kidnapped. It would be the excuse they needed to start a war. After all the kindness she had received in Shu, from Zhao Yun, she could not let Wei use her as a reason to hurt innocent people. Then again, now that Xu Huang had seen her, it would only be a matter of time until someone else recognised her. She had to buy some time and not give anything away.

"I – No… they didn't," she paused briefly. "I'm sorry. I'm here on a different matter," she told him more confidently.

"I see. Then they don't know about you around here…?"

"It would seem so, my Lord."

"Well, we'd better split up. Neither of us should risk revealing who we really are. Good luck."

"And to you," Zhen Ji said quietly, as she watched Xu Huang slip away into night. Then she took a deep breath and exhaled. There was no other choice and too much at stake. She had to speak with Zhao Yun, tonight.

"Are you troubled, my Lady?" It was Zhao Yun. He must have heard her sigh. He was holding a medium-sized cloth bundle. No doubt it was the provisions he spoke of.

"I must speak with you tonight, Lord Zhao Yun."

"Of course, my Lady," he said tying the bundle to the horse.

"What do you wish to talk about?" He asked, as he untied the reins from the rail. Then he started to lead the horse, on foot, toward the palace.

"Not here, my Lord," Zhen Ji's tone was very serious.

Zhao Yun stopped suddenly to look up at Zhen Ji.

"In private," she paused briefly. "It is of the utmost importance."

As they reached the palace, a soldier was waiting for them outside.

"My Lord, Lord Liu Bei has requested your presence in the throne room," the soldier informed Zhao Yun.

Zhen Ji was uneasy, she felt cold, her hands shaking. Was it too late…? Yue Ying had promised, surely she did not go back on her word.

"Thank you," he said to the soldier. "If you may hold these," Zhao Yun handed the reins to the soldier. Then he walked over to the side of the horse, and held out his hands, assisting Zhen Ji off the horse. As her feet touched the ground, her knees felt weak and gave way. Zhao Yun caught Zhen Ji in his arms. "My Lady, are you all right…?" He asked quickly, his voice full of concern.

"I feel safer now, my Lord," Zhen Ji spoke softly, so that only Zhao Yun could hear her." Then she lost consciousness.

"What are you waiting for…?" Zhao Yun asked the soldier, sounding irritated. "Take the horse to the stable."

"Yes, my Lord."

Then with one arm Zhao Yun gently turned Zhen Ji sideways, holding her against one side of his body so that her head rested against his shoulder. He then placed his other arm behind her legs and carefully lifted her, so that he was cradling her unconscious body. He carried her into the palace and to his quarters.

* * *

Once in his quarters, he placed her on the bed. Then he poured some water, from a jug he found on the table, into a bowl. After rummaging through a small drawer, he pulled out a small cloth, which he folded. He dipped the folded cloth it into the bowl of water and wrung it out. With the wet cloth in his hand, he moved to where Zhen Ji lay. Sitting down beside her, he dabbed her forehead with the wet cloth.

"Come on, Zhen Ji," he whispered. Then after carefully placing the cloth on her forehead, he took one of her hands in his, and with his other hand he tenderly caressed her face. "Please come back to me."

"May I come in, Lord Zhao Yun…?" A woman's voice came from the corridor outside his quarters.

"Lady Yue Ying" he paused. "Of course," he agreed. "What can I do for you?"

Yue Ying entered the quarters, seeing Zhao Yun perched at the side of the bed, and then Zhen Ji lying still. "What happened to her, Lord Zhao Yun…?"

"I'm afraid it is my fault, my Lady."

Yue Ying looked worried. She could not help but wonder if Zhen Ji had set things right and whether Zhao Yun had reacted badly.

"I was selfish and did not think ahead."

"What do you mean?" Yue Ying asked anxiously.

"Lady Zhen Ji accompanied me today, and I believe she was too polite to tell me that she did not have any food or drink today."

Yue Ying was relieved, as it was more likely that Zhen Ji's collapse was due merely to a lack of energy. Zhen Ji had been through a great deal. She had not confided everything to Yue Ying, but she could tell from the details that she had revealed that she had been traumatised. From her youthful appearance, the ordeals she had experienced must have begun at younger age still. She had found comfort in a place she least expected, from a soldier of Shu. "She'll be fine, my Lord," Yue Ying tried to reassure him. "She's much stronger than you think."

"What if she isn't, Yue Ying…?" He squeezed Zhen Ji's hand gently. "What if I lose her…?"

Yue Ying walked closer to where Zhao Yun sat, placing her hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. "You love her, don't you…?" She said quietly.

"Is this how love feels, my Lady? I have never felt it before."

"Yes, my Lord. It does," Yue Ying sighed. "It is pain, and it is joy, and rarely a choice."

"That's what you have felt with Zhuge Liang…?" Zhao Yun asked, "If I may be blunt," he added.

"Lord Zhuge Liang…!" Yue Ying gasped, remembering why she had come to see Zhao Yun in the first place. Zhuge Liang and Lord Liu Bei were waiting for Zhao Yun. They had requested for Yue Ying to determine why he was being held up. "Lord Zhao Yun," began Yue Ying, "I will stay with Zhen Ji, I promise, but you must go to see Lord Liu Bei and my husband. They are expecting you."

"Expecting me…?" Zhao Yun tried to recall what had happened before Zhen Ji fainted. "Yes, of course," Zhao Yun stood up and evoked his warrior disposition. After all, he had a duty to Lord Liu Bei. "Thank you, Lady Yue Ying," Zhao Yun gave a quick bow as he left the room.

* * *

As Zhao Yun entered the throne room, the herald announced Zhao Yun's arrival.

"Lord Zhao Yun," Liu Bei began, rising from where he was seated, "We were beginning to think something terrible had happened to you. Of course, it is very unlike you to be delayed for so long."

"My apologies, my Lord," Zhao Yun bowed. "Lady Zhen Ji took an unexpected turn, so I had to tend to her."

"I see," said Liu Bei, exchanging glances with Zhuge Liang. "Please be seated," he gestured.

"It is about Lady Zhen Ji, for which I have summoned you here, Zhao Yun."

"What do you mean, my Lord…?" Zhao Yun was surprised.

"Zhao Yun, she cannot stay here any longer. Zhuge Liang has discovered her true identity."

"What lies has he spun this time…?" Zhao Yun spoke with anger in his voice.

"Lord Zhao Yun," Liu Bei responded sharply, "I should not have to remind you of Lord Zhuge Liang's position in my kingdom. I do not doubt your loyalty, but I trust his judgement above everyone else, including yours."

"There are rumours that Lady Zhen Ji belongs in Wei," Zhuge Liang spoke for the first time since Zhao Yun's arrival.

"What of it? Maybe she feared for her life there. There were not always boundaries such as these," retorted Zhao Yun.

"She is to marry Cao Pi," added Zhuge Liang.

"These are lies."

"They are only lies, if they do not hold true. As we said, there have been rumours."

"Maybe she is being forced. Did she consent to this marriage?"

"We do not know," said Liu Bei, "but if these rumours are true, you know I have no choice, Lord Zhao Yun. If she is indeed betrothed to Cao Pi and they learn that she is alive, Cao Cao would surely lead an assault on Shu. We would have no chance. The people, they are not ready for war."

"We are strong enough to stand against them, my Lord."

"That may be the case, but I will not risk open war for anyone." Liu Bei's tone was firm.

"What if you are wrong…?" Zhao Yun pleaded.

"Do you have proof this is not the case?" asked Liu Bei.

"Where's Zhuge Liang's proof…?"

"Enough, Lord Zhao Yun," Liu Bei said angrily. "It has been decided. Jiang Wei, will accompany Lady Zhen Ji to the border between Shu and Wei."

"Jiang Wei…? My Lord, I made a promise. It should be m–"

"If Lady Zhen Ji belongs to Wei, then you are freed from this promise."

"My Lord Liu Bei, when did you begin to pass judgment before someone's guilt was proven?"

"It has been proven."

"By who…?"

"Lady Yue Ying," Zhuge Liang intervened, a blank expression on his face.

* * *

"Lord Zhao Yun," began Yue Ying, as Zhao Yun entered his quarters, "Lady Zhen Ji is awake and was asking for you."

Zhao Yun did not respond.

"What has happened?" Yue Ying asked, fearing the worst.

"Is it true that Lady Zhen Ji is from Wei?"

"Who told you that…?"

"Your husband," Zhao Yun paused briefly, "and he said he heard it from you."

"I did not speak of such a thing with my husband."

"Then why would he say that…?"

"It's all right, Lady Yue Ying," Zhen Ji staggered into the room, holding the furniture as she went. "I know you kept your word. I have heard stories of your husband's greatness. It was only a matter of time."

"Then it is the truth," Zhao Yun fell to his knees. "When did you remember…? Did you always know…?"

"Lord Zhao Yun," Yue Ying intervened, "she did not deceive you as you believe. She does not belong to Wei. She did not choose it."

"Leave us, Lady Yue Ying, for she has put a spell on you too. Besides, I need to hear it from her."

Yue Ying approached Zhen Ji and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry, Zhen Ji," she whispered, "May you find peace in another life."

"Thank you, Yue Ying," Zhen Ji whispered back. Then Yue Ying left the room.

"I wanted to tell you, Lord Zhao Yun," Zhen Ji's eyes welled up with tears. "You showed me more kindness then anyone. The more time we spent together, the harder it became."

"You betrayed me."

"No, my Lord, I fell in love with you." Zhao Yun was taken aback by her words. No one had ever spoken those words to him. Tears were now streaming down Zhen Ji's face. "Tell me, you don't feel the same," she demanded.

"It matters not," Zhao Yun replied indifferently. "At first light, Jiang Wei has been charged to return you to Wei."

"What about your promise…?"

"I made a promise to an innocent woman, who is no longer present before my eyes."

"I understand, my Lord. Then I shall burden you no longer," Zhen Ji ran out of the room sobbing.

* * *

Lady Leonhart

[10/01/2013]


	6. The Moon Goddess

Disclaimer: I don't anything to do with Dynasty Warriors, except for my fanfic!

Author's note: Hi there! Sorry it took so long. I'm supposed to be revising for an exam next week! Hope it was worth my time and effort! Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 6: The Moon Goddess

"Lord Zhao Yun," the soldier said giving a slight bow.

"I wish to speak with Lady Zhen Ji."

"I am under orders not to let anyone pass, my Lord."

"Will _you_ try to stop me?" Zhao Yun looked angered.

"My Lord, I–"

"It is all right, Shang," A young man said approaching. "Let him pass."

"Yes, Lord Jiang Wei," said the soldier, as he moved aside.

Zhao Yun exchanged glances with Jiang Wei, and then entered the quarters where Zhen Ji had been taken.

Zhao Yun waited just inside the entrance. Then hoping not to startle Zhen Ji and to inform her of his presence, he called out to her "My Lady, I am sorry to trouble you at this late hour, but if I may speak with you."

"As you wish, my Lord," Zhen Ji replied quietly.

Zhao Yun waited for Zhen Ji to appear before him, but she did not. Zhao Yun walked further inside the quarters. "My Lady, are you all right?" he called through the entryway to her bed chamber.

"I am fine."

"Then are you able to receive me, my Lady?"

"Of course, my Lord," she replied, passively.

As Zhao Yun entered the room, he saw Zhen Ji sitting on the far side of the bed, with her back to him.

"My Lady, I did not expect that you would agree to see me. For this I am glad, but… I cannot speak freely here. Would you accompany me one last time, my Lady?"

"You must know I am not permitted, my Lord. My place is with Shu's enemy. I cannot be trusted."

"Why do you speak this way?" Zhao Yun asked troubled. It was so unlike the Zhen Ji he knew.

"I speak the truth, my Lord."

Distraught, Zhao Yun made his way round the bed and stood before Zhen Ji. She remained still, her head held low. Then as Zhao Yun knelt before her he saw a tear fall into her lap. He took her hand in his and spoke softly "Please forgive me, Zhen Ji. I did not wish for it to end like this."

"There is nothing to forgive, my Lord. We are from different worlds."

"No, I should I have let you explain. I still want you to explain," Zhao Yun paused briefly, "but not here. Even the walls have ears."

Then in an attempt to comfort her, Zhao Yun squeezed Zhen Ji's hand tenderly, but she did not stir.

"Zhen Ji, please. Let me help you? I can't bear to see you like this," Zhao Yun said placing his hand gently under chin and lifting her head up so that he could see her face. As he did, Zhao Yun was overcome with shock and anger "Who did this to you?" Zhao Yun moved Zhen Ji's hair back away from her face. Her face was bruised and her lip cut.

"It is all right, my Lord."

"No. It is not."

Zhao Yun went out into the corridor. "Where is Jiang Wei?"

"My Lord, I do not know. He was here before. You–" In anger, Zhao Yun shoved the soldier against the wall and held him there.

"Please Lord Zhao Yun, stop this!" cried Zhen Ji, her expression one of shock. Hearing the commotion, Zhen Ji had come running outside.

"I will find him, my Lord," the soldier gasped. Then Zhao Yun released him and the soldier hurried to find Jiang Wei.

"Why are you doing this?" Zhen Ji spoke quietly now.

"I promised to help you, and you are in Shu because of me."

"I am not your responsibility."

"Lord Zhao Yun," Jiang Wei called from further down the corridor, as he approached. "You wanted to see me. What is the problem?

"Did you know about this?" Zhao Yun gestured to Zhen Ji's face.

"Yes, and I have dealt with the issue accordingly."

"Who did this…?" demanded Zhao Yun.

"A soldier," Jiang Wei replied calmly.

"Give me a name."

"You know I can't do that, Zhao Yun. Besides, what will it achieve…?"

"Does Lady Zhen Ji look like a threat to you, Jiang Wei?"

"Not to me. The soldiers, however, only see her has Wei spy." Jiang Wei turned to look at Zhen Ji. "I'm sorry, my Lady."

"It's all right. I understand. From the stories I heard as young girl, Wei would treat an outsider much worse."

"Yes, I too have heard the stories. But my Lady, you will need your full strength for our journey."

"Then I will retire for the night, my Lord." With that, Zhen Ji returned to her chamber. After Jiang Wei was sure that Zhen Ji had left, they continued their conversation.

"The truth about her has already spread like wildfire across the village."

"Then she is not safe here."

"No. That is why I have been ordered to take her to Wei at first light."

"Zhuge Liang does not care for her safety."

"True, but it is only a matter of time before Wei learns she has been here in Shu."

"I should be the one."

"You know they would never allow it."

"You mean Zhuge Liang wouldn't."

"True again. I believe he feels you are too close to the situation and the reason why he ordered me to keep you away from her."

"Why didn't you?"

"Out of respect for a great warrior, who upholds justice and honour above all else. Even Zhuge Liang cannot deny that. He is my mentor and I am privileged to have one such as him, but I fear he has forgotten what it feels to be in love."

"Love…? Lady Zhen Ji is my responsibility, Jiang Wei. I brought her here. I put her in danger."

"I've seen the way you look at her, Zhao Yun," Jiang Wei paused briefly awaiting Zhao Yun's reaction to his words, but Zhao Yun remained quiet. Jiang Wei continued "And it is clear as water that pain in Lady Zhen Ji's eyes has much deeper roots."

"It doesn't matter, Jiang Wei. You know it can never be. How can it?"

"Then you are going to give up without a fight."

"What choice do I have?" Zhao Yun raised his voice now. He took a deep breath. "Forgive me, Jiang Wei. I should not take this out on you."

"It's alright, Zhao Yun. If it were me, I would probably be the same."

"If it were, what would you do in my place?"

"I'd fight for her."

"Thank you, Jiang Wei." Zhao Yun paused briefly. "Will you also grant me one request?"

"Name it," Jiang Wei replied without hesitation.

* * *

"My Lady," Jiang Wei whispered, trying to wake Zhen Ji gently to avoid alarming her.

"My Lord, what is it?" Zhen Ji stirred, opening her eyes gently. It was still dark.

"Forgive me, my Lady. We need to leave soon."

Zhen Ji nodded her head in agreement.

"I will leave you to prepare, and be back for you shortly." With that, Jiang Wei left the room.

As Zhen Ji got dressed and gathered her few things, her mind turned to the day she met Zhao Yun. He had seen a young woman in need, and she had welcomed his kindness. He had promised to help her and because of him, she was welcomed into Shu, but as Zhen Ji of Wei, she was to slip out of Shu like a thief in the night. How a name could change so much. In her mind, she was just Zhen Ji; who she would always be.

"My Lady, are you ready," Jiang Wei called quietly from outside her room.

"Yes, my Lord," Zhen Ji said, as she grabbed her things; few as they were.

"This way, my Lady," Jiang Wei gestured for Zhen Ji to follow. Discreetly, they slipped outside the palace walls, where two horses had been made ready for their journey.

"Follow, me my Lady," Jiang Wei instructed her.

After Shu's palace was a blur in the distance, Zhen Ji slowed her horse. Jiang Wei noticed and slowed his horse also, making his way to Zhen Ji's side.

"What's wrong, my Lady."

"Forgive me if I'm wrong, but isn't Wei the other way."

"I heard you are well educated and you are right, of course, but there is something we need to do first."

Zhen Ji looked puzzled.

"I promise I won't put you in danger, my Lady, and you will get back safely to Wei."

"To Wei…" Zhen Ji sighed. "Of course, I trust you, my Lord. You are one of the few who have shown me kindness and for that I am grateful."

"You are welcome, my Lady," he paused briefly. "It shouldn't be much further now. Shall we ride on?"

Zhen Ji nodded in agreement, and they continued on their way.

* * *

After a short while they reached a forest, Jiang Wei slowed his horse again and this time dismounted. Zhen Ji did the same.

"We'll have to go on foot from here," said Jiang Wei, tying the horse's reins to a tree.

Zhen Ji followed Jiang Wei through the forest without hesitation, although she wondered where he was taking her. Somehow it felt familiar, but she couldn't quite place it, as if it were a place from a dream. Finally, they reached what appeared to be a dead end.

"This way, my Lady," said Jiang Wei, as he slipped through the foliage. Zhen Ji followed. As she stepped through, her eyes widened with realisation. It was Zhao Yun's sanctuary, and there was Zhao Yun.

"Lord Zhao Yun."

"Lady Zhen Ji, I am glad you came."

"I didn't come knowingly, my Lord. I came because I trust Jiang Wei."

"I hope you won't see this as a betrayal of your trust, my Lady. Zhao Yun is also a friend. He wanted to see you before you left. Also, forgive me, my Lady, if I speak out of turn, but I believe you wanted to see him too."

"It's alright, Jiang Wei. I understand," Zhen Ji paused. "Thank you."

"Then I will give you some privacy," said Jiang Wei. "I will be waiting with the horses."

"Thank you, Jiang Wei," said Zhao Yun. "I know how great the risk you took."

"That's what friends do," replied Jiang Wei. With that Jiang Wei gave a quick bow to Zhen Ji, and then left them alone.

"Zhen Ji," Zhao Yun began as he moved closer towards her, "Please forgive me. I was wrong and it was never my intention to hurt you."

"I know."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to but I feared for my life, Zhao Yun! Don't you see that! So what other choice was there?" Zhen Ji burst into tears. "I wished a thousand times for things to be different, so I would not have to tell you and then you would not despise me?"

"I don't despise you, Zhen Ji," Zhao Yun said this as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "How could I…?"

"Why wouldn't you…?" Zhen Ji was trembling, tears streaming down her face. "You made your feelings quite clear."

"No, I did not, said Zhao Yun, gently lifting her chin. "That's why I couldn't let you leave like this." They looked intently into each other's eyes. Then Zhao Yun leaned in closer and kissed Zhen Ji…

Zhao Yun and Zhen Ji locked in one another's embrace; lay on the lush, sweet-scented grass, gazing up at the sky.

"Do you know the story of the moon goddess Chang'O and her husband Hou Yi?" asked Zhen Ji.

"Yes, I heard it when I was a child," Zhao Yun replied, "Chang'O and Hou Yi remain parted, except for one day a year when they can be together."

"Don't you think the moon looks so full and beautiful today?"

"I think you look beautiful," Zhao Yun smiled at Zhen Ji, who blushed.

"Chang'O and Hou Yi must be together," she continuing gazing up at the moon.

"Then we have been blessed too," Zhao Yun said holding Zhen Ji tightly now. Then they remained still, knowing that soon they would be parted.

* * *

[17/04/2013]

Lady Leonhart


End file.
